


What Wizards Want

by DancingAnya



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode 62, Fluff, M/M, Magic Lessons, Shadowgast, essik doesn't understand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-08 23:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingAnya/pseuds/DancingAnya
Summary: During Essik and Caleb's magic lesson in episode 62, things take a turn!





	1. Learning

The giant cat paw was interesting. Not only because of the human’s seeming fascination with the animal, but because he was casting a spell not known to many. That was impressive. Upon looking at the wizard, Essik noted that it was probably his most powerful prepared spell. He really was working with no holds barred. He really wanted to learn. Essik still wasn’t sure exactly why, and he wasn’t buying his explanation, but he saw something within the human that he hadn’t seen in someone else in a long time. Something he saw every time he looked in the mirror: potential. This man was a prodigy, just like him, he just worked under his own rule. It was interesting, and Essik was curious as to just how much this wizard could do if he just had a little… friendly push. 

He walked into the house and was not surprised whatsoever to see that the “Mighty Nein” had already made it quite their own. The goblin stepped naked out of a pool area where she had been relaxing with her husband, the former prisoner. Upon seeing Essik, she quickly covered herself. Essik decided that, next time, he would not go into the house first. 

The goblin was an interesting story to say the least. From what Essik had gathered, she used to be a halfling but was transformed into a goblin. Whether that was a true polymorph or some sort of rebirthing was yet to be revealed. He wondered how she ended up in that situation in the first place. Surely, she didn’t do it on purpose. She seemed very ashamed of her form. Essik knew many goblins, and, while they weren’t the most attractive creatures, she seemed to have a much higher vendetta against them than anyone around his area. Maybe the goblins in the Empire were different. Maybe. Or maybe there was something else there that had yet to be discovered. Whatever it was, Essik was certain that the human wizard was working towards helping his friend. He seemed very set on helping those around him and learning more, so surely a true polymorph would be in his near future. Essik suspected it was only a matter of time. 

The wizard, Caleb he recalled, led him into their library. While it wasn’t very full, he saw that someone had tried to fill it with their own small collection. They were all shoved together on one shelf, leaving room for more books to fill in the rest. Maybe he should bring them some. Clearly, someone appreciated a good read. After looking around and noting the size of the room, he saw Caleb looking at him patiently. Essik called forth his spellbook and turned to him.

“Do you have means of copying?” 

Caleb silently pulled out his own spellbook, paper, and ink. 

“Let me teach you a few things.” 

Essik wasn’t surprised by any means that the wizard wanted to learn about changing fate. It just seemed… right. Essik himself had been very interested to learn about those things. After all, who wouldn’t want to change their life a bit? Bad things happen all the time, and any chance at changing that is extremely tempting. That, and extremely dangerous. He knew that teaching this child of the empire some of his magic was a risk, but something told him that this one only had good intentions, and Essik was nothing if not instinctual. After hearing their talk with the Bright Queen, Essik knew that to be a trait among the rest of his group as well. As much as he enjoyed and followed the Queen, he had to agree that some of her methods were a bit much. If he wanted to keep learning, however, he needed to follow her. If he wanted his people to be safe, he needed to follow her. The pros far outweighed the cons. 

Essik watched him throughout the whole process. He watched as the wizard gracefully copied each word and symbol with great care and attention. His hands moved smoothly, and Essik found himself neglecting his careful watch to look at the wizard’s hands. He slowly moved up his arms, stopping at the appearance of scars poking out from his sleeves. Curious, Essik frowned at the marks. Why was Caleb bearing such things? Were they from his fights? Maybe a childhood accident? No, that couldn’t be it. They appeared to be on both arms and looked… deliberate. They were positioned in a far too organized manner for it to be anything else. Did someone do this to him? The thought made Essik uncharacteristically mad. A much worse thought came to mind. Did Caleb do it to himself? 

Essik needed to stop. They were simply scars, nothing more. He didn’t know Caleb well enough to ask him about them anyway. He didn’t need to worry. He was fine now, and that was what mattered. 

Essik’s gaze traveled up Caleb’s arms and to his shoulders. His new Xhorhasian clothing suited him well, though that didn’t distract from his far too pale skin and rigid features to be from around these parts. Essik found himself looking to Caleb’s face. His brow was furrowed in concentration as he worked. Essik found himself thinking that the human looked somewhat endearing as he worked. 

What? Endearing? 

Essik turned his gaze back to the book, eyes wide with shock. What had he thought just now? In all of his 200 years, Essik had never described another creature as “endearing.” In fact, he had never really given the word much thought until now. What did it mean? Why was this human suddenly it? 

Others were simply people Essik had to destroy, use, or protect. Never anything else. What category did Caleb fall into? Certainly not destroy. The Bright Queen would not be happy if he destroyed one of his newfound charges. Use didn’t seem right either. Was Caleb someone he had to protect, then? Like his people? Essik definitely didn’t dislike the idea of protecting Caleb. But, still, something felt wrong. Did Caleb fall into a new category entirely? What category was that? And why did he of all people get to be the exception?

Maybe it was his desire to learn. Maybe it was the Essik saw a bit of himself in him. Maybe it was the way his ever so interesting long hair fell around his face as he wrote. 

Essik caught himself staring again. 

So maybe the human was aesthetically pleasing. Essik never much cared for the appearance of others before, but he knew that people found other people they liked to be good looking. Essik was no fool. He knew that that meant they felt attracted to them. That they wanted to pursue them romantically. Essik was no stranger to these people. He had many admirers himself, though he never considered that he might feel that way about someone else someday. 

Essik came to the horrifying realization that, maybe, he was attracted to Caleb. 

Looking at the human again, there was hardly any denying it. He had never felt this feeling before, but it sounded exactly like what all of his reading had described. 

So, what did he do now? 

Did he want to court Caleb? That would surely get word moving. Though Essik had a feeling he wouldn’t care if it did. How did one even court another? How did you initiate it? 

Well, Essik decided, he probably just had to ask. 

It took six hours, as copying spells of those levels does, and Essik had plenty of time to mull over his feelings. He decided that he did want to court the wizard. Yes, he did. Essik smiled to himself, feeling a warmness raise in his chest. The second Caleb was done writing down the spells, Essik closed his book and willed it away. He wanted to cut to the chase. 

“Thank you,” Caleb said as he looked over his spellbook, “These will definitely be useful.” 

“Of course,” Essik said, clearing his throat, “Actually, I wanted to ask you something-” 

“Essik! Here! Caduceus finally got the chance to make your drink.” Beauregard, the other human, walked into the room holding the drink that she offered Essik earlier. In his haze of emotion, Essik forgot about it completely. He took it from her and drank, though his mind was on the other human in the room. 

“Not bad,” he said, “thank you.” 

“What was it you wanted to ask me?” Caleb asked. 

“Oh, of course.” Essik set down the drink. “I was wondering if you would be interested in entering a courtship with me.” 

The room suddenly went silent. 

“Caleb? Are you alright? Your skin is turning red,” Essik noted, leaning down to get a better look at the human’s face. 

As he got closer to Caleb’s face, his eyes got wider. He was watching Essik intently. Upon turning and looking at Beauregard, he saw that her mouth was dropped open and she also had wide eyes. What had Essik done wrong?

“I-I’m sorry, did I hear you correctly?” Caleb asked.

“What did you think I said?” 

“Did you… did you ask if I wanted to court you?”

“Well, yes, is that wrong?” 

At his words, Beauregard turned and quickly rushed out of the room. He heard her yelling at her other companions, though he couldn’t quite make out what he was saying. Essik turned back to Caleb and sighed. 

“I apologize. Have I overstepped?” 

“No! No! That’s not it at all,” the blushing wizard gave a nervous laugh, “It’s just that, normally, you know, you buy someone dinner or something before asking a question like that.” 

“Do you want me to buy you dinner then?” Human customs were so strange. 

“Well, I mean, I suppose you could-” 

“Alright, I’ll be by later to come fetch you. Would you see me out?” 

Caleb stared at Essik for a moment before seemingly gathering his bearings and nodding. He led him out of the room and to the front door. Essik could feel eyes on him, but, when he turned towards their direction, they seemed to disappear. Caleb opened the door and Essik left the threshold before turning back. 

“I’ll see you later then?” he asked. 

“Right. Yes. Later.” 

“Alright,” Essik gave a smile before turning and leaving. He decided that he needed to read up some more on human courtship rituals so he could be better prepared. He had a few errands to run for the Bright Queen, but he could surely fit some reading in. Essik smiled to himself, thinking about dinner and how excited he was to see Caleb again. 

_____________

 

Caleb was mortified. He knew that the second he turned around from the doorway that he would be met with the faces of his friends. Beauregard had probably told them everything already. Slowly, Caleb turned around. Sure enough, there were seven curious faces looking back at him. He sighed. 

“Just say it,” he said. 

“Caleb!” Beau shouted, “What was that?!” 

“Did Essik just ask you out?” 

“I thought you were learning magic in there!” 

“I didn’t know you liked Essik.” 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Caleb said, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Please go slowly.”

Jester perked up, “Did he really just ask you out?” 

“Yes, I suppose he did-” 

“Caleb’s gonna get that drow dick!” Beau shouted, making Jester beam and squeal. Caleb looked to Caduceus for help, but the firbolg simply nodded.

“You did this to yourself.” 

“How?! He just asked me out of the blue!” 

“You mean you weren’t, like, flirting or anything?” 

“I don’t think so?” 

Fjord held up his hands, “Hold on, let’s go back, you didn’t do anything to initiate it? You were really just copying down magic that whole time?” 

“Yes!” 

“And he just asked when you were done?” 

“Yes!” 

“Who knew Caleb was such a dreamboat?” Beau playfully elbowed Jester who giggled. 

“This is so romantic! You’re going out for dinner! I wonder where he’ll take you!” 

Jester and Beau walked off while talking about how the dinner would go. Fjord gave Caleb a knowing nod and walked to join them, though Caleb was entirely unsure what it meant. Caduceus left too, taking with him a drink he appeared to have made. Yasha, who had really only been watching the whole ordeal, shrugged and walked upstairs. 

Soon enough, Only Caleb, Nott, and Yeza were left in the main room. Caleb buried his head in his hands. 

“Why would he just ask that?”

“Well, clearly, he liked you,” Nott said, putting a hand on Caleb reassuringly. 

“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him that happy,” Yeza spoke while reflecting on his time with the drow. Caleb turned to them. 

“No, I mean like, why would he like me? It just seems so random?” 

“Caleb, you’re one of the most amazing people I know! How could he not like you? 

“I think a better question is, do you like him?” Yeza put his hand under his chin and leaned in. 

Caleb suddenly had flashbacks to being comforted by his own parents. He sighed. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Well, do you think he’s attractive?” Nott pushed. 

“Of course. He’s probably the most handsome man I’ve seen in a long time.” 

“And do you like his personality?”

“Well, I think so. He’s so mysterious. I wish I knew him better-” 

“There! That’s it!” 

“What?” 

“You want to get to know him more. Surely that means you’re at least a little interested.” 

Caleb hadn’t thought of that, “Yes, I suppose-” 

“And what do you have to lose by going to dinner with him?” Yeza added, “If you go and like it, you have a potential relationship. If you don’t go, you never get that chance.” 

“I was planning on going.”

“Right. What I mean is that you can wait until after dinner to decide.” 

“Yeah, I guess I can.” 

Nott smiled and put her hands on her hips, “Look at Caleb! All grown up and finding love!” 

“I’m thirty-three.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Nott said, waving him off. She grabbed her husband and dragged him away. The poor man gave Caleb an apologetic look as they left.

Once he was alone, Caleb reflected on what just happened. Essik really just asked him on a date out of nowhere. And… he kind of wanted to go. Crossing his arms, Caleb looked to the ceiling. 

“Whoever is up there that cares, I need more help than I thought.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ackkkk, I didn't know I would actually like this ship until I was too far in. Just had to write something! Let me know if you're interested in seeing more!


	2. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we got hit with it. It's "Essek," not "Essik." Woe is me. Anyway, I've changed it now but the first chapter is staying the same. I'll update the tags ASAP.

Caleb wasn’t all that nervous. Well, he wasn’t, until Jester and Beau decided that he had to look his absolute best before the date. They recruited Yasha, the only person Caleb trusted to shave him, to take his straight razor and remove the tiny bit of stubble that had appeared on his face. 

“But what if he likes beards?” Beau said right before they started. 

“Oh! Good point. Caleb, do you think he’s a beard person?” 

“Well, he doesn’t have one-” 

“True! Shave it off!” 

“But what if drows can’t grow beards! Think about it, have you ever seen a bearded drow?” 

The two argued some more and didn’t notice as Yasha turned to Caleb.

“Do you want a shave?” she asked. 

“I suppose.” 

“Alright.” She began to shave. 

“So, it’s settled then, we’ll keep the beard!” Jester declared before looking over and seeing Yasha already set to work. “No!” 

“Guys! We had it all figured out!” Beau pouted. 

“Caleb wants his beard shaved,” Yasha said, shrugging before she went back to work. 

“Well… I guess that’s what really matters.” 

They spent the next hour washing him up and “teaching” him how to flirt. Caleb knew deep down that he wasn’t going to use any of their tips, but it was rather amusing to watch anyway. 

“So, when you get the chance, you need to sway and fall over so he can catch you. That way, he has an excuse to hold you in his arms,” Jester’s dramatic side came out as she spoke. 

“What kind of advice is that?” Beau argued.

“It happened in ‘Tusk Love’ and it was so romantic!” 

“No, no, no. Here’s what you gotta do. He’s an elf, right? Elves love it when you take control.”

“What if Caleb isn’t really that kind of guy?” 

“Like what? A pussy?” 

“No!” Jester said, leaning into Beau and whispering rather loudly, “Like, a bottom.” 

Caleb’s face turned red and he started to walk out of the room. 

“Caleb!” Beau pulled him back in, “Get in here! There’s no shame in being a bottom!” 

“I never said-” 

“Ooo! What if he takes him to some fancy Xhorhasian restaurant and Caleb doesn’t know what to order?” 

“I’ll just ask-” 

“That’s a good point. He doesn’t really know any Xhorhasian food.” 

“I’m sure it will be fine-” 

“Caleb, here’s what you have to do. Rest your chin in your hand and say ‘what do you recommend?’ in a low voice. Like this!” Jester mimicked Caleb's voice and very creepily stared at him, never breaking eye contact. Caleb sighed. 

“Caleb, do you know what you’re going to talk about? What does he like?” 

“Well, I suppose we will just talk about magic and such.” 

“Boring! C’mon, you can think of something better!” 

“Well, that’s really all we have in common.” 

“Maybe you could talk about us! We’re very interesting!” 

“Maybe a little too interesting.”

“I’m taking that as a compliment.” 

“You know, I hadn’t really thought about it, but what if Essek is trying to spy on us through Caleb?” 

“That’s a good point!” 

“I don’t think-” 

“Caleb, whatever you do, don’t give away our secrets.” 

“Secrets? Like what exactly?” 

“He’s right, we don’t have many ‘group secrets.’”

“I bet I can come up with one!” Jester thought really hard for a moment, “We secretly killed the-” 

“I already don’t like where this is going,” Caleb said, standing from his bed and scrunching his face, “Would you two please leave me be?” 

“Alright, alright,” Beau said as if it were the biggest inconvenience, “We’re going, but you better still be getting ready!” 

Caleb pushed them out of the room and sat against the door. He looked down and called upon Frumpkin. Picking him up, he walked over to his bed and sat down. He pet the cat slowly to calm his nerves. Why had he agreed to this? There were far too many factors. Too many things that could go wrong. He thought about Essik coming and getting him and his stomach felt strange. 

Oh yeah, that was why. 

Surely, everything would work out alright. There was a really good chance, and Caleb was fond of taking calculated risks. Especially when the reward was a very handsome drow. 

 

____________

 

Essek walked up to the door of the Mighty Nein’s home. He straightened his cloak and brushed the hair out of his eyes, just like the human courtship books he checked had advised him to do. To quote them, this event was a “date,” and he was supposed to look like he was going to a fancy meeting. And, with the restaurant that he had picked out, this was appropriate anyway. He surely hoped that Caleb liked the kind of food served there. 

Essek reached out to knock on the door but, before his hand even reached the wood, the door swung open to reveal Jester and Beauregard smiling at him. 

“Were… were you waiting for me?” 

“What? Of course not!” the tiefling badly lied. Beauregard rolled her eyes and refocused her attention on Essek. 

“Come in, come in!” she said with a face that made Essek a bit unnerved. It was only then that he noticed the half-orc, Fjord, standing behind Beauregard and whispering into her ear. Though Essek couldn't quite tell what it was he was saying, she soon changed to a smile and gestured for Essek to come inside. He complied. From his reading, it was important to be in good relation with those your partner enjoyed spending time with. He needed for them to like him. 

“How are you all doing this evening?” Essek asked, looking around the house to be wary of more naked goblins. 

“We’re doing well, thank you,” Fjord spoke up, “And yourself?” 

“I’m well too. Where’s Caleb?” 

“He’s in his room. I can go get him for you!” Jester offered. 

“That would be wonderful, thank you.” 

When the tiefling girl left, it was just Fjord, Beauregard, and Essek. Thankfully, Jester didn’t go too far before knocking on a door and yelling into a room. 

“Caleb! Your date is here!” 

Essek heard a muffled voice reply and, in a few short moments, the door swung open. Footsteps then followed as the wizard stepped out of the library and into the main room. Essek did all he could to keep a straight face. The man was stunning. 

Clearly, as per the traditions, he had cleaned up quite a bit. His beard was shaved and there was no muck to be found. His new Xhorhasian clothing was neatly worn and appeared to have been cleaned up a bit as well. Essek was glad that he had spent time to tidy his own appearance as to match Caleb’s. 

“Are you ready?” Essek spoke when he could find his words. 

“Ja.”

“Alright, then, let us be off.” 

They were left with a chorus of goodbyes as Essek opened the door for Caleb. They stepped out of the house and Essek led them down the street. Caleb instantly turned to him and spoke.

“I don’t know what they said to you, but I’m so sorry.” 

Essek laughed, “Don’t worry, they didn’t say anything bad at all.” 

Caleb seemed relieved. “So, where are we going?” 

“To be honest, I haven’t been to many restaurants around these parts. I took some recommendations from a few friends, and they all seem to agree that ‘Soulshine’ has the best food, especially for out-of-towners. They get crops from the shadowshire that we wouldn’t be able to normally have access to because of the lack of sun. Does that sound alright?” 

“Of course. I’m so hungry I could eat anything.” 

Essek gave a small laugh, “Well we better get there soon then.” 

They walked together, getting the attention of many passerbys. Essek decided that he would have to get used to it if he wanted to be with the human. It seemed well worth it. Soon enough, they got to the outside of the restaurant and Essek held open the door for Caleb. The waiter recognized Essek immediately and led them to the table he had arranged. Once they sat down, Caleb looked around. 

“This is incredibly nice.” 

“Yes, I thought so too.” They sat in silence for a moment as Caleb took in the decor. Essek, however, didn’t look at it much. He cleared his throat and spoke again. “I apologize. I must admit I am slightly embarrassed.” 

“Why?” 

“For asking you to court me without context earlier today. I read up a bit on human courtship before coming here. I didn’t realize that, normally, you have a longer ‘getting to know each other’ phase before actually courting. As drow, we tend to cut right to the chase.”

“That sounds much simpler.” 

“I suppose, but I think that the human way sounds more… proper? You have to prove yourself before entering courtship. That’s much more reliable.” 

“Well, don’t feel sorry for not understanding human rituals. I don’t understand drow rituals very well, so I guess we’re even.” 

Essek smiled. “What do you want to know?” 

“Do you really just mate with the first person that catches your fancy?” 

Essek laughed, “Well, some of us do. Others prefer to wait for the right moment.” 

“Is this the right moment?” 

“Maybe, maybe not. Sometimes the right person makes it the right moment.” 

“I see.” 

“My turn to ask a question then?” 

“Go for it.” 

“Why does every human courtship book mention flowers? Are they really that important?” 

Caleb laughed, “Well, I wouldn’t call them important. Nice, maybe, but not important.” 

“What’s the point if they’re just going to die?” 

“You get to appreciate them in the moment.” 

“I’ve read an awful lot about humans, and you all tend to have that mentality.” 

“What mentality?” 

“Living in the moment. It’s as if you need to make the most of every situation. At first, I thought it was because you don’t live very long. But now I’ve come to the conclusion that you’re just very… resilient. Very motivated. It’s intriguing.” 

“Do you think I am resilient?” 

“I think you’re exceptionally resilient. Extraordinarily… human.” 

“And you’re attracted to that?” 

“Very.” 

Caleb’s white face turned red, and Essek wondered if he overstepped again. He was about to apologize when Caleb grabbed his hand and shook his head. 

“You do not need to walk on eggshells around me. Say what you mean. I find it much more endearing than mind games.” 

Essek was very aware that their hands were intertwined. 

“Can I admit something embarrassing?” Essek asked. 

“Only if you want to.” 

“I’ve never held hands with anyone before.” 

“Is it nice?” 

“Yes, I would say so.” 

“Good.” Caleb squeezed Essek’s hand and he found himself smiling. 

“Have you ever held hands before?” Essek asked, hoping to continue the conversation. 

Caleb’s hand went a little slack. It took a moment before he spoke, “Yes.” 

“Oh,” Essek realized he may have brought up old wounds. He tried to change the subject when Caleb interrupted him. 

“I said you don’t have to walk on eggshells around me, and I mean it. Don’t worry about it, alright? You can ask me anything, just don’t always expect an answer.” 

“Alright.” Essek squeezed Caleb’s hand like he had done moments before. Somehow, it seemed comforting. 

The rest of the night went similarly. Caleb allowed for Essek to be as upfront as he pleased, which often resulted in the human blushing. Essek found himself wanting to be even bolder as the rosy tinge suited Caleb well. Blushing was not something that you would see among the drow, so this was truly a treat. 

“Red hair is very uncommon around these parts, it’s like you’ve brought a bit of sunshine in with you.” 

“I thought you didn’t like sunshine.” 

“I didn’t think I did either.” 

Caleb, to his credit, tried his best to get Essek to lose composure as well. 

“Has anyone ever told you you’re very handsome?” 

“Yes, many times.” 

“Oh, well you are quite beautiful.” 

“Thank you.” 

“And talented.” 

“Thank you.” 

“And… sexy?” 

“You sound unsure.” 

“I’m not unsure. I’m just trying to see what it takes to crack that perfect composure.” 

“So you do think I’m sexy then?” 

Caleb didn’t answer that one.

All too soon, Essek was walking Caleb back to his home. They talked about many things from magic to politics to their lives and Essek was fascinated with every word that Caleb spoke. His passion was unwavering. Soon enough, they were outside the house with a giant tree sticking out the roof. It was impossible to miss. Essek found himself disappointed with how quickly it all went, but he tried to not let it show. 

“You know, Essek,” Caleb said as he touched the door handle, “You don’t have to stay composed around me. If we do this… if we do decide to court… then you need to be able to feel comfortable enough around me to show me your softer side.” 

“I fear that’s another difference I will need to get used to. As drow, we tend not to show our weaknesses to anyone, especially not those we court. But, if that’s what you want-” 

“I don’t want you to think that you have to be anyone other than yourself around me. If your true self is strong and composed, then so be it. I just want the real Essek.” 

“Well, then I want the real Caleb as well.” 

“That sounds fair.” 

Essek smiled. “I hope that’s an invitation to come back sometime?” 

“Of course. Please do.” 

“Are we courting yet? I’m still confused about the whole system.” 

Caleb thought about it for a moment, “Well, normally, there’s a few dates before you officially ‘court’ someone, but I’m willing to skip that if you are.” 

“I think that’s a good compromise,” Essek held out a hand for Caleb to take. Once he did, Essek raised it to his lips and gave it a kiss. He bowed to Caleb and took his leave, trying hard not to glance back and look at him one more time. 

_I just want the real Essek._

Essek looked back towards the house and saw Caleb smiling at him. He smiled back and gave a small wave. 

If only, Essek thought, it could always be like this. 

Maybe it could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the awesome support this story has gotten! I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy the cute moments in this chapter that was really fun to write! 
> 
> Feel free to come scream with me on Tumblr! 
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](https://anyaisdancingagain.tumblr.com/) [Writing Tumblr](https://dancinganya.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Ackkkk, I didn't know I would actually like this ship until I was too far in. Just had to write something! Let me know if you're interested in seeing more! <3


End file.
